Malik Johnson
Malik Johnson is an African-American Male, Born and raised in Los Angeles California. At 14 Years old, Malik knew what he wanted his career to be, idolizing Usain Bolt. As he grew older, he started getting bullied, and eventually almost gave up on his dream completely. After failing high school track tryouts, he locked himself in his room and cried. He told himself not to give up, and worked harder, ready to come back next year. Biography Early Life (1979 - 1992) Not Much is known about young Malik, and the events that led up to his dream, but he was always described as being "hyper" or having "happy feet". Upon learning how to walk, he was always the fastest kid on the block, and also the kid with the most energy. He learned how to ride a full, 2-wheeler bicycle at just 4 years old, and at just 7 years old, he was able to sprint faster than his dad. Since his birth up to 11 years old, he was always described as being "small, or scrawny". He thought otherwise, and at twelve years old he started lifting weights. He was able to curl as many as forty pounds, and could bench press one-hundred and thirty-five pounds. He always looked down upon his height, for he stood a meager 4'11" tall. Middle School Years (1992 - 1994) During middle school, Malik went through many physical, mental, and emotional changes. It was during this time when Malik was most depressed. During his first year, 1992, Malik did not make the Middle school track team, despite multiple positive comments on his speed and athleticism. Malik was disappointed about this, and refused to come out of his room for ''2 ''days. Malik grew 2 inches between the period of 11.5 and 12.5 years old, but he was still worried about his height. Malik decided not to worry about sports and to "focus on schoolwork", so it was during this period that he stopped working out altogether. At age 13, Malik gained 12 Pounds and grew one centimeter. During his 2nd year in middle school, Malik found himself to be relatively slower than the rest of the kids, and berated himself for this. During winter break, Malik started to realize the importance of the high school track team, so he started working out again. A Month later, the worries about his height came back, and he googled ways to get taller. He worked on eating healthy all winter, spring and summer long, but only grew one inch in a span of one year. At age 14, standing 5'2" tall, Malik now attained the status of "most bullied kid in school". For the kids, he was an easy target. Malik was fearful of two bullies in particular: Mark and Tristan. He got beat up almost every day, and by winter break he was in poor physical condition. This did not stop him from working out. In December, he met a guy named Niko Livingston. Niko taught Malik how to fight, helped him get stronger, and helped him get faster. At first, this did not work, as Malik failed tryouts for the 2nd time in a row. He matured physically, mentally, and emotionally over the summer , gaining 15 pounds and growing 3 inches over a span of 3 months. High School Years (1994 - 1998) Just like his middle school years, Malik still continued to get bullied, however, he was not the shortest kid in the school. At 5'5" tall, he wasn't short, but he was considerably shorter than most of the males in his grade.Mark and Tristan continued to pick on him, but Malik ignored them. One particular incident, where Mark ripped up Malik's Physical form (which was required for tryouts), left Malik very angry. He felt defeated, and he decided to stop working out. Months later, he worked very hard, harder than everyone else, and grew one inch. He gained 5 pounds of pure muscle. When he returned to school, he decided to stand up to the bullies, which led to him getting into a fight -- and getting suspended -- from school. This meant he was not eligible to join ANY sporting event or tryout for any sport. When he turned 16, he was able to drive and purchased a car, so his mind shifted away from track. He continued to workout and got a girlfriend, Beth, so his mind traveled away from track. He also noticed large amount of leg, arm, and armpit hair, and some hair on his face and chin. Between the period of the end of the year and his 17th birthday, Malik gained 23 Pounds and grew 6 inches. He now stood 5'11" and was the 3rd tallest person in the school. In his last year in high school (1997 - 1998), Malik tried out for the track team again, this time making it. He became the star of the school, and won 7 titles, 2 trophies, and 9 gold medals. He became the most popular student in school, and went off to A.S.O.L college under a sports scholarship. Later Life (1995 - 2005) During His College years, Malik did not have very much problems in regards to his social status. He stayed in college for 4 years, and got a degree in physics, in case the Olympics did not work out. During this time he grew an extra 8 inches, and gained 20 more pounds. He joined the college track team, and, ecstatic, continued to work hard even after college. one Year later, he got accepted into the Olympics, and went on to become faster than Usain Bolt. He won 14 Trophies, 21 Gold medals, 12 Plaques, 102 Ribbons, 19 Medallions, and 7 Rings in his 19-year career. Physical appearance Malik was always described as being short, scrawny, and weak, with a large, afro-like high top, big nose, and large hands and feet. Over a span of five years, he gained a total of 65 Pounds and grew a total of 21 inches. Personality and traits Malik was noted for being hard-working, intelligent, and brave. He always stood ground and held his own, even when he was pressured. He always stood up for those he loved, and would never back down, not even in the face of danger. Powers and abilities Malik is an adept athlete, this was shown when he ran faster than Usain Bolt. It was also presumed that Malik excels in physics and mathematics. Media N/A Appearances * Runner Category:Males Category:1979 Births Category:37-Year Olds Category:Alive People Category:US Citizens Category:Humans Category:First names that start with 'M' Category:Last names that start with 'J' Category:Runner Characters